Forever and Ever
by Susan Styles
Summary: This is a challenge fic, Skye OC in Skye Night by SkyElf  has been engaged to Draco , both of them studied together at Hogwarts , The engagement ring has a history... But what is it?


**A/N: This fic is a response to SkyeElf's challenge. This can be read even if you haven't read Skye Night , an amazing story by SkyeElf.**

** Enjoy Reading...**

**and please do review , as reviews make an author happy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Skye's P.O.V.<strong>

Me and Draco had been engaged in South Africa in the Ocean , I was visiting Draco to finalize my dresses.

" So , we'll be a couple in a month dear " Draco said.

both of us were seated in Draco's room

" Hm... Yes... And I am quite excited about it!" I added.

" So this is the room where we are going to live " Draco said " And you are most welcomed to make any changes , feel free honey..."

" Sure..." I replied.

Just then Narcissa Malfoy entered.

" Draco dear , before the wedding I want you to clean up your dad's study on the first floor , it's been ages since he did that , I want my dear Skye to get a clean house and remember everything that is yours is Skye's too . And remember it's your work to clean up and not Skye's" with that she left them alone.

" I am not allowed to help you , but I'll accompany you Draco" I said innocently.

" hmm...mum knows I hate cleaning , why did she do this to me ?"

While cleaning.

"aachoo" Skye sneezed " Draco , mom was correct this place badly needed cleaning , there's an inch thick layer of dust on each and every thing . "

Draco kept on bifurcating the books into two , one pile to keep and other one to do away with .

" Oh Draco , what memory is in here" I Said holding a small tube with a silvery liquid.

" No idea , let's check it out in the Pensive" Draco replied.

Then Mrs Malfoy entered.

" Hi mum, we found this memory any hint what it can be?" Draco enquired.

"Oh , you found it , it's amazing " She said holding the bottle , " you both are amazing , where did you find it , You have found it at a perfect time ,for this contains a very very special memory , memory of this ring " she said holding up Skye's hand and admiring her engagement ring .

" go to pensive and see this " she continued.

_**We went towards the pensive and poured in the silvery liquid and then we were pulled in and everything started to turn.**_

We landed in a very old setup , there were carriages running across the streets led by horses , we were standing in the lawn of a big mansion with loads of people sitting around wearing formal dresses . There was an exclusive set of Garden chairs and sofa's laid around on which people were seated .

"_ What a great sunny morning is this for a great decision_ " Began a hefty man dressed in a formal suit . He had a heavy voice , rather an imposing one all of them seemed very happy .

Waiters were roaming all about serving various dishes and drinks. A young couple was sitting on one of the two seater sofas , the girl wore a pretty gown and the boy wore a handsome suit in gold shade. They looked cute together .

" Draco they must be your great grandparents " I Enquired.

" Yes..." he replied.

" This should not be delayed, they will be engaged in a day or two , the invitations shall reach you" the hefty man continued. " Emma and Julius soon you'll be engaged and wedded ".

" this is my grandmother's father?" mom said.

" Oh ,I thought so " I said.

All of them ate a scrumptious meal and went.

123...

In Emma's room.

Emma's P.O.V.

_Father announced my wedding date, I don't know how to react , I_

_don't know if I should be gleeful about it or morose , how could I_

_marry a man just for family's prejudices, a man I don't know,_

_a man I don't love?_

123

" Emma , see your engagement's invitations " came in my

mother's voice . " Oh dear , why do you look so upset ?"

She asked, looking at me .

" Hmm...I am just upset with the happenings around

me. Very soon my individuality and freedom will be lost , I

don't know what's happening."I muttered.

" Oh Dear don't worry , every woman has to face this time in

life ."

" I don't know if I'll be allowed to retain my friends or go on

any wanderings in the forest ?"

" Don't fret, after your engagement you'll have plenty of time

until marriage , do each and every thing you want , how would you like that ?"

" hmm... I fully like it ." I replied .

" that's my daughter!" mother exclaimed . " And I promise you nothing can separate us, we are best friends for ever and ever."

123.

Engagement

Today I am to get engaged, I am nervous .

For the entire four hour ritual I sat dumbstruck , did

everything as instructed , the feeling is, hard to describe.

Back At home

I stared at my ring finger , the ring felt strange. At least tomorrow I, along with my friends, are going camping ..

.

I'm excited! But at the same time saddened. It was one of my last times to just be myself with my friends.

The four of us departed on our horses , loaded with a tent , more than enough food

and other necessary things . We went towards the meadows

in the countryside. After three hours of riding we reached the

camping site , it's was amazing , we dismounted our horses and

Constructed our tent . Our surroundings were so beautiful , we always

come here twice or thrice in a year.

Today two more tents could be seen, apart from ours.

We were having a fantastic time .

In the afternoon we decided go for a swim in the lake.

We always raced in this lake , the one who lost had to pack up the tent!

This race was so much fun.

" Okay then , we start from here , the first one to reach that end is the winner" Elizabeth explained pointing in the direction of another end of the lake.

" All fine , then Get set go!"

and all four of us started.

I too began swimming in the direction of the other end.

something suddenly began to pull me inwards...oh no it was a **whirlpool!**

Somehow I lost consciousness , I was all fit and fine swimming ,God knows what happened! after that I woke up only in some man's arms and both of us in water together he was taking me towards the bank.

I don't know where did he come from , may be I'll survive with that hope I held him more tightly .

He had such pretty brown eyes .

All my worries went away .

Few minutes later we both landed safely .

" _Who are you_ ?" I Enquired .

"_ I am Dominic_ " he said.

" Now what do we do , my friends must be searching for me , please take me to the camping site , I beg you"

" Calm down young lady , don't worry , I'll take you there." Dominic replied.

" How long will it take" I asked.

" it might take 4-5 hours, that to if we go by horse , water is not safe these days "

" oh no ..."

I followed him to his horse.

"I have come here camping , I love horse riding I was just exploring these meadows" he explained.

We both sat on it and the horse began moving .

Suddenly they sunny warm evening was shooed away by thick black clouds it began raining heavily and lightening , we were forced to stop. The raindrops pricked like needles .

We took shelter under a branchy tree , he took off his jacket and offered me for I was shivering.

We held hands and I slept.

I woke up finding my head in his lap and his hand protecting my face from rain .

He's so sweet and caring . Then I slept again.

After that I woke up only when the birds began chirping, everything had turned lush green and pretty due to the rain .

But Dominic was nowhere to be seen , a sense of insecurity rolled down my body , I laid there itself greatly scared.

Then at a distance I could see him coming back , he was putting back his wand in his pocket.

What...did I just say wand , it means he's a wizard.

My legs forced me to run up-to him and my arms automatically wrapped his waist .

He moved his hand through my hair gently , I was so relieved. Then a thought dawned upon me and I pushed him back and backed away from him.

" Oh no , I'm sorry !" I said moving away from him " see I am engaged to someone , my loyalty lies there " I muttered moving up my ring finger.

Another thought dawned upon me and I hugged him back this time he too hugged me back " But I don't love him , I love you" I continued.

" Oh , so here comes the twist " Skye muttered.

"**Will you marry me** " He Enquired .

" **Yes , Ofcourse** " I replied , so relieved.

Oh no what's up with me , have I gone mad? I am already engaged , how can I do this, a war sprang up in my mind.

We began with our journey , rode in silence just looking at each other and then smiling away.

By evening we reached back , I ran upto my three friends , luckily there were waiting there itself, and hugged them ,

" I am back"

" we were so worried " one of them replied.

" _Meet him , this is Dominic , he's the one because of whom I'm still alive , he's the one who rescued me , he's the one with whom I wish to spend my whole life "_

_They were surprised at the last line which I spoke._

123

I reached home , with the promise of meeting Dominic again at the campsite next week.

123

" Hello" I blushed at seeing him.

" Hey...shut your eyes"

" Why?"

" please do " with that he placed a ring on my finger

**"** _**This is a promise that I will love you ' forever and ever' "**_

_**The ring had 'forever and ever ' inscribed in it.**_

" I love you a lot! Hope our plans are successful "

We made a plan to elope on the wedding day .

" Emma , I am a wizard" he said.

" I know , and I am a witch!" I replied still leaning on him.

" I am Merlin's nephew " he continued.

" really ?"

"yes"

" Nothing matters to me apart from you"

123

Tomorrow's my wedding , I began packing , actually it was for eloping, but I pretended it was for Julius's house.

Elizabeth came in running

" Emma , Dominic has been murdered ."

" What" I gasped

" Yes , come with me " I disguised myself and went with her to the forest. Amongst a crowd there was Dominic lying down lax , with a dagger protruding from his chest. Several gashes filled his face , his face frozen

in a fearful expression.

" oh no , this can't happen " I began wailing.

No. I refused to believe it. Yet, his bloody body lay there. Without any second thought I surged forward, breaking free from the crowd. Maybe he was still alive? Maybe... I allowed myself to cling to this one last piece of hope.

I shook his body, hoping against hope he'd just wake up, laughing at some silly prank that was pulled.

But the fire in his eyes was gone. The sweetness that had caught me was nowhere.

'No!' I yelled, but it came out as a strangled whisper.

Hands seized me from behind, dragging me away from him. I screamed, I kicked and shrieked.

The pair of hands set me down. I turned to face my captor. Julius.

'I apologize for your loss.' He said, for once sounding sincere.

'You don't even care for me, why offer condolences?' I said, putting acid into my tone. Arsenic, to be specific. An overdose of it.

'Please, Emma, I'm not entirely heartless.' He scoffed.

I saw him. Julius. Not Malfoy, but Julius. Behind his indifferent, narccistic, bomastic, egotistic mask was a man. A normal man.

Perhaps I could become friends with him.

But it still would never dull the pain I felt at Dominic's death.

My forever and ever had become a never.

With that Elizabeth took me away to home where I had to continue with my wedding .

" No...this is awful" Skye moaned.

Skye's P.O.V.

_Everything began swirling back And we were back in my to be Father in law's study._

" That was so touching" I said with my wet eyes.

" Indeed it was " mom replied " I always wanted to see this memory , but I lost it as soon as my mother handed it to me, now we know the story completely , Skye dear I want you to continue with this and let your children and grandchildren marry only for love "

" I will mom!"

* * *

><p>Don't forget to review<p> 


End file.
